Lucy and the Leader of Fairy Tail Gangsters
by AkameDragneel
Summary: Lucy is a commoner and her dream of becoming a Fairy Tail student is becoming a nightmare. Lucy is a nerd that only thinks about her grades what will happen if she suddenly chooses to defy the leader of the 'FG' also known as the most wealthiest, popular and the most bad boy in school? (Similar to Boys Over Flower and Hana Yori Dango)
1. Fairy Tail Academy

**Here is another story written by me (a sick fairytail lover) so I hope you will try and read this I don't own ANYTHING I got inspired to write this because of reading the manga Hana Yori Dango and watching the k-drama Boys over Flower so don't get mad at me if its related.**

* * *

**Lucy and the Leader of Fairy Tail Gangsters**

**Prologue **

**Lucy is a commoner and her dream for becoming a Fairy Tail student is becoming a nightmare. Lucy is a nerd only thinks about her grades what will happen if she suddenly chooses to defy the leader of the FG also known as the most wealthiest, popular and the most bad boy in school?**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Academy **

**Lucy's Point Of View**

**"Congratulations! Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Ms, Lucy Heartfillia"**

Those were the precious words in my life, I was waiting all my life just to here those words I couldn't ask for more.

The most elite school the most high standards in education, has the greatest facilities and of course the dream school of all.  
Trust me, I'm glad I am a straight A student and because of that I have been given a scholarship to study in this elite school.

WAHHH! I'm so freaking happy right now!

Its true Luck! Right now I still can't believe it, a commoner like me can be a student in this school!? I want to go home right now and tell this to my father but I guess it would be better if I don't.  
The truth is I'm having trouble dealing with my dad since the day when my mother died, he did nothing but to gamble and drink I swear I keep getting this mails about his debts I told him to go and look for a job but he always give a unreasonable excuses. I really don't know what to do back then, so instead of relying on him I applied for a job in Love and Lucky's cafe and there I met Levy-chan and the owner of the shop Fred. I did my best to my job while studying at the same time.  
I was a having a hard time saving a few cents of money because if I do It will always end up in the same old line of my father saying  
"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm unlucky at gambling today" I want to yell at him, I want to get mad at him because this always happen but in the end the only thing I can do is too sigh. My father has been suffering in depression starting the day my mother died, I don't want to double his sadness because of me.

"E-Ehem" I snapped my attention back. I bowed my head.

"I'm s-s-sorry Mr. Principal!"

"Child, you don't have too" The Principal said and made a laugh.

"Ah, here is your schedule, your uniform, your locker number and OH, the school map, get changed into your uniform before your first class starts okay?"

"H-Hai"

I can't help it I'm too excited for this day I keep getting to unfocused.

"MR. PRINCIPAL!"

I turned my head and saw a young lady older than me for like a year or two she was wearing a school uniform. I adjust my glasses here red hair was shinning as she walked in room to the Principal.

"Ah, Council President, good timing." The red haired girl looked at the principal with a frown face.

"Mr. Principal... They did it again.. The FG.." She said stammering her words.

I suddenly felt a cold chill running I really don't know what FG means but I suddenly got suddenly goosebumps with an unknown reason hmm.. FG? From what I know Levy-chan is talking about that but... What do I care, I'm excited to have a flashback.

"Honestly! Those Rascals never stop! By the way Erza can you assist our new transfer student here.. I need to deal with those idiots" The Principal said as he stood up.

The red haired girl gaze upon me looking upon me from head to toe. Her frowned look changed giving me a wide grin.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She greeted. The anxiety inside me lessen a bit. I sighed in relief.

The red haired girl guided me to the nearest restroom and there I finally changed into my school uniform.

I'M SO HAPPY! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW. BWAHAHA!

Calm down Lucy, you need to act cool I adjust my glasses.

When I went out the red haired girl's eyes widen.

"woah! It fits you perfectly!"

"T-thank you" I said with a blush on my face.

We started walking on the way to my locker. Gosh this school is so huge I'm in heaven, my most awaited dream... look at me Mom I'm already walking here.

"So tell me about yourself your family business and how much did you pay for enrolling here trust me-" I cut his words as my eyes widen.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, Uhm I entered here because of passing the entrance exam and having a scholar-" She put her palm on my face stopping my words.

"SSSSH! Don't say that out loud. Wait? you are studying here because of... Scholarship?" She whispered the scholarship part. I raised an eye brow

"Yeah? Whats wrong with that?"

"Look around you Lucy" I glanced at the people around.

_Oh suko-san! Isn't that the latest earings?_  
_Yes I just bought them in Paris last Sunday. _(What how can she travel so easily!? and just for those earings!?_)_  
_Look at this bag I bought its the newest version in Bench it only cost for a hundred thousand dollars._  
_Gee, that bag is so cheap no wonder you bought it._

My jaw drop. I checked my pulse rate, I'm still alive.

H-H-Hundred T-Thousand? For that bag? Like what the heck! I can't even earn that kind of money! Gosh what kind of sickness this people have!

The red haired giggled as I look at her totally confuse.

"I see that desperate look, could only means you really need some orientation about this school. Oh and by the way my name is **Erza Scarlet** nice to meet you Lucy"

Hmm, Scarlet I heard that before.. Oh! I remembered.

"Your family is the owner of the famous weapon shops around the world!" my eyes widen as I shook her hand.

"Yep but don't get too surprise too soon" Erza said and winked. I gulp.

In the middle of our conversation I was suddenly being pushed by students who were panicking.

_HEY THEY ARE HERE! (cheering)_

_OMG ALL OF THEM ARE SO GORGEOUS!_

_I WANNA DIE! OH I'M GONNA FAINT!_

Erza grabbed my arm and dragged me away from people. Thank you Erza! But I can see in her eyes she wanted to take a peek.

Both of us are now in front of my locker away from the commotions. I unlock it and placed my my things.

"Erza what was that all about!?" I asked. Erza smiled.

"Okay I'll tell you everything I know.." Erza said as she leaned her back into the locker. I listen to her attentively.

"First of all this school is full of delinquents nothing matters to them but only to be first, not in studies but popularity as a council president I know this a lot. Enrolling into this school is also an effort its lucky for you for passing but others were just only paying for them to be enrolled here.."

I sighed no wonder this school is the most wealthiest school in the Fiore.

"But thats not all..." Erza looked at me seriously.

"This school consist of a group named '**Fairy Tail Gangsters' or the 'FG' **"

I heard it again.

"F-FG?" Erza nods.

Erza did her best to explain to me what that group truly means the FG consist of four members all of them are popular the richest and prince like face. No one dares to talk back nor to defy them.

**Gajeel Redfox** lets say his the basketball team captain expert in bullying and fighting only does is goofing around. He is also the next heir of his family business in exporting Metal like steel, iron and materials in construction he was also the owner of the famous elite jewel shop.

**Jellal Fernandez** The womanizer type, a blue haired young man which Erza explained with a blush on her face. His family owns the luxurious Hospitals around the world. He was also known for being the eldest in the FG group.

**Gray Fullbuster** The Sleepy head Erza explained, He is the most wisest in the group although he was always disappearing in his classes he was also the cool type in the group his family owns the famous Hotel in Paris and in Spain.

**Natsu Dragneel** The last and the worst. He was know the leader of the FG group the number one bad boy the owner the Fairy Tail Academy and the 'King' of this school. His family owns the number one business in marketing in elite malls and restaurants around the world owner of the one of the airlines in Fiore.

"Whatever may happens don't mess with him got that?" Erza added.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia 17 years old a junior student I'm now at my most awaited dream school Fairy Tail Academy. I'm a geek a nerd a straight A student okay I'm also weird. My goal is **ONLY** to be rank one in this elite school nothing is going to change... **YET **

* * *

**Sorry for my mistakes and wrong grammar, I need your review guys. This story is not perfect I know that I'm just trying to share my thoughts in my head so its not the best but if you support me and continued to read this I promise to make this NALU story interesting for you :D **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. My Greatest Dream?

**Thank you for your reviews! thank you for continuing reading this until now, this chapter might be long.  
Again I'll remind you this story is SIMILAR to Hana Yori Dango and BOF so don't get mad if its related.**

* * *

**My Greatest Dream? **

**"MOVE AWAY!"**

A man shouted as he was bringing with him a baseball bat not just him they were a group of male students bringing a tool that can hit people. OMG is the war starting? Am I that late?

No, I think those people are not going in to war. I gaze upon a man which I think he was the one whom those people is chasing. He's face was already bleeding he was running barefooted no one dared to go closer to him nor to help him, even I was stock its like this is the first time I saw an incident like this. Is this just some kind of prank?

'That is his consequence for messing with the FG'

'From what I know he talked back to them, then the day after that he already received a _'red tag'_ in his locker '  
'Oh, a _red tag_ I see. I pity him, he didn't last for a week I saw him submitting his drop papers on the Records office'  
'Don't help him you might be the next target of the FG'  
'why would I!?'

"That's stupid. Like really stupid! Why would he drop out for a bunch of spoiled brats!?" I said popping my words.

Three girls appeared in front of me looking at me with their girly look.

"How would a junior student like you doesn't know the famous FG group"  
A white haired said her white bangs covered her eyebrows she was wearing a blue headband and acted like a Queen to me.  
"She's a transfer student" Said the other girl on her left.  
"Hmm. I see, let me tell you this. Those FG are the kings in this school if you mess with them your dead" I rolled my eyes.  
"Why would I listen to you? And who the heck are you?" I said frustrated.  
A bright grin appeared in their faces a cold chill ran down to my spine.  
"I'am **Angel** she's **Sweet** and this girl on my left is** Sugar** and we are- HEY! We are not done yet!"Angel shouted.

I turned my head back to them.  
"Oh sorry I thought you were"  
All of the them made a 'tss' sound I continued my walking to my destination.

* * *

"SENSEI!" I shouted while running to the faculty.

"Oh, Lushe what brings you here?"  
"**H-Happy S-sensei!** There was student being chased and being bullied by a group of students!" I said catching my breath.  
"I'm a teacher, no student can be hurt without my permission!"

My eyes widen. Wow justice still excise..

"Show does FG jerks what you made up Happy Sensei! Lets g-" I stopped as I see walking Happy Sensei walking in a gloomy way.  
I raised my eye brow  
"H-Happy Sensei?"

"Lushe! GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS!"  
"b-bbbut.."  
"NOW!"  
"Hai"

I walked in the old corridor of the school, Sensei..  
Why?  
Ah! Even a teacher can't help a student when it comes to those FG.

WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE STUPID FG ARE!?

"A-are t-they h-here?" A low voice spoke I searched the empty corridor.  
I startled my eyes widen the student who was being chased earlier was hiding in a open doored stock room.  
He's face was still bleeding.

"N-no, I'm the only one who's here.. Are you alright?" I stupidly ask.  
I take that as a No, gosh Lucy can't you see his bleeding?  
I took out my handkerchief in my pocket and offered it to him.

He eyed on it.

"I don't need that.." He said he sat on the floor I squatted in front of him. "I'm already about to kill myself anyway" My eyes widen.

I slap him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY WOULD YOU THAT! IF YOUR REASON IS BECAUSE OF THOSE FG JERKS I SWEAR GIVING OUT YOUR LIFE FOR THEM IS A WASTE!" I said as my voice echoed in the old walls, he made a small laugh.  
"Do you really know what kind of people those FG are?" He asked in a weak tone.  
"Uh.. No.. But even so! They don't control your life dude! Don't worry if I see them I promise to avenge you I will show those bastards what my powers can do!" He laugh once more and took the handkerchief on my hand, I manage to smile.  
"My drop files are already been signed by the owner of the school, then again its nice to have someone to talk to me like that even if its just for awhile."

Wait? Did he just say Drop files!?

After lunch I really want to burst my feelings out so I went to the rooftop of the school (another hiding place) and started to shout.

" **FG!** YOUR GROUP OF **JERKS**! ALL OF YOU ARE **MORONS**! Tch, a group full of **COWARDS** walking in the school the way they wanted! Treating students even teachers with no respect at all! DOING WHAT THEY WANT! NOT ATTENTING CLASSES. EVERTHING IS UNFAIR IN THIS SCHOOL! All of them are a like an **ANNOYING CHICKENS IN THE MORNING**!"

"aaaaah, you're noisy, I can't sleep"

I startled. I made a small gasp my eyes widen.

Walking in front of me was a student who I can obviously see that he was not wearing a uniform, he combed his raven black hair using his fingers.  
He eyed on me, I looked down.

I gulp.

"This place was suppose to be quiet and peaceful this is my sleeping spot, thanks to you its not anymore" He sighed and looked at his watch.

**GRAY!** Its him... Gosh! Why would he sleep in here!?

Awkward..

I look at him with my displeasing look, d-did he heard? Did he just listen to everything I said? Calm down Lucy.. Don't be that negative Lucy.  
He glance at me once more and started to walk away.  
I stared at him as he walk I sighed in relief he din't heard it, even though he deserve it because he was a member of FG.

He stopped and looked at me again.  
My eyes widen.

"We are not a bunch of chickens"

* * *

After class.

"You're still here?" a voice spoke in the silence I lean my head up and saw a wavy light green haired girl with a bright green on her face.  
"Oh, this is because I'm annoyed for today that's why I spend my afternoon here to study and to read books in this library." I replied, she laughs.  
"You're weird" she said.  
Should I take that as a compliment?  
I glance at her once more, damn it she is just so beautiful I mean like truly beautiful.

"My name is** Hisui E. Fiore** and you are?"

"Oh, Lucy Heartifillia nice to meet you Hisui-san" I said and shook her hand.

We spend that time talking for our likes and dislikes.  
Its unbelievable I manage to talk to someone this long in one day.

I ride at work on my bike, still annoyed on what happened today.

"Welcome to Love and Lucky cafe" I greeted the costumer.|  
"OH Lu-chan! Look you need to see this!" Levy-chan said.  
"Wait"

I said and rushed my way to the kitchen I put a plate with pancakes on the tray and went to her, she was busy looking at the laptop I gaze upon the screen and saw the Fairy Tail Academy's school logo and the picture of those jerks.

"Lu-chan! Its the famous FG! Oh look at them they all look all so handsome" I rolled my eyes.  
I can only see her eyeing on one person with many piercings named Gajeel Redfox.  
"How can you say that Levy-chan? They are just using photoshop in their pictures" I said she looked at me.  
"Lu-chan, you're just jealous" She said hiding her blush on her face.  
"That's stupid" I replied and glance to the screen once more I examined their faces Jellal, Gray and the most bas-ass look Natsu..  
"All of them looked like a bunch of spoiled brats" I tell her she eyed on me with her smugly look.

Levy-chan you have to face the truth that they really are.  
Fred went to take a peek on them.

"Did you already meet them Lucy?" Fred asked.  
"I only met one of them." both of them looked at me with their eyes wildly open.  
"GOSH, its just for like a minute"

Both of them sighed.

"Even if this day was the worst, I manage to have a friend today and she was so beautiful" I tell them.  
"Thats nice to hear Lu-chan" Levy-cha said both of giggled.  
"ONE COFE HERE PLEASE"  
"Coming!" I replied all of us went back to our work.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

"Dad I'm going to school now" I said as I put my shoes on. "Dad?" I took a peek on his room. He was still snoring, He was once again late and drunk when he came home last night. I sighed. I decided to prepare his breakfast on the table and left.

I ride to my bike all the way to school.

The commotion today was the same as the commotion before the first topic was on the FG and the other topics was, the brand new clothes, shoes, bags and stupid money waster things.  
I was been spending my time with Hisui-san lately, Erza is being busy lately especially because she was the Council President, she was having a hard time to deal with those FG.

Gosh them again!?

They were just juniors like me. (sigh)

_'KAM-CHAN! THEY ARE HERE!'_ and the stamped started

"Hey! Watch it" I said no one noticed.

_'COME LETS SEE THEM!'_  
_'WAIT FOR ME!'_

I followed them since I'm already here I want to see them in person.  
I pushed my way to the crowd.

A guy with many piercings on his face that was probably Gajeel (which Levy-chan obviously like) a blue haired guy that matches the descriptions of Erza named Jellal the raven haired named Gray that I already met and...

The number one bastard he uses his scarf as a headband in his spiky pink hair. I can't mistaken its him the leader of the FG.

**Natsu Dragneel.**

"N-Na-Natsu kun"

The FG stopped Natsu was in the lead the left side was Gajeel the other side is Jellal and on the back was Gray (they were like forming a diamond position). A junior girl appeared in front of Natsu, he raised his eye brow to her.

"I baked this apple cake, please accept it" She said as she offered the cake.  
I gulp I want cake!

Natsu looked the cake with no reaction on his face he slowly took the cake and stared at it for awhile, he then gaze back into the girl who was smiling widely to him. Natsu rolled his eyes raised the cake and...

**SPLAT**

The frosting of the cake were on the face of the girl and the cake dropped on the floor. My eyes widen. A little bit of icing was on the fingers of Natsu so without hesitation he took the handkerchief on the front pocket of Angel (because she was the nearest person to him) and wiped the icing and threw it.

AH BASTARDS.

He snob at the people around him then the FG started walking away to the stairs.  
The students looked at the girl with their sympathetic looks.  
I adjust my glasses.

THATS IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I blocked their way and glared my eyes on their pink haired leader.

"YOU!" I said with my furious tone. Natsu raised his eyebrow to me.  
"You dare to shout at me y-" Natsu's words stop as Jellal whispered something to his ear. "I see, I'll forgive you since your a transfer student, so what do you want?"

YOU IDIOT TREATING STUDENTS WITH NO RESPECT AT ALL! You can deny the cake in the nice way you know that!? And what the heck! STOP ACTING LIKE BULLIES TO EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU CAN'T EVEN WEAR A PROPER UNIFORM!

Natsu snapped his fingers in my face.

"Oi.. Nerd, what do you want?" He asked again.  
Say that Lucy!  
GO YOU CAN DO IT!  
Say those words to those BASTARDS!  
Go and tell them the meaning of JUSTICE and LOVE.

"I-I... You can go and your way"

I can hear Gajeel and Jellal laughing.  
Gray stopped to glance at me then laughs.

I pout as walk to the canteen since its already lunch time.  
I put my palm on my face you're a coward Lucy.

While walking back to our classroom Hisui was still eating her favorite cupcake and a orange juice as her drink I also want to buy a cupcake and the reason is I can't afford it.

"Seriously you already have read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail manga!?" I said full of excitement.  
Hisui-san giggled.  
"Of course! The theme was amazing the main character di-"

**BUMP**

The cupcake frosting fell and stained his black shoes. Me and Hisui-san's eyes widen.  
She nervously handed her orange juice to me and bowed down immediately to him.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu-san!" she said trembling bowed her head once more.  
The three boys at his back looked us with bored expressions.

"If apologies solved everything what is the use of having police and laws?" Natsu said with his displeasing look.

"I'm truly sorry! I'll just buy you another pair of those" Hisui said stammering her words.  
I can see Gajeel yawning.  
"A creature like you wouldn't afford something like this"  
"Natsu, its time to go" Jellal said.  
Natsu smirked making Hisui more terrified.  
"This is a limited edition in Italy, how could you possibly find another replacement on this? Even if you sell your soul it will be still not enough." Natsu added  
"P-please I'll do anything" Hisui pleaded.

"Lick it.." Natsu said, Hisui glance at me then slowly bend her knees.

I stopped her.

I went forward narrowing my eyes on the pink haired jerk.

"Didn't you heard her? she already said sorry, you idiot!" I said his eyes widen, and the bored people behind him snapped their attention back.  
"Do you really know who you're talking to, Nerd?" I glared my eyes on him.  
"I'm taking too an idiot right know, that was an accident for crying out loud! and why are you so full of your damn shoes?" I said.

"Fine I'll forgive her, only if you lick it" Natsu said smirking.

This idiot really, I smiled at him.

All of them now are looking at me, I slowly bend my knees but instead of doing what he told me to do, I poured the orange just on his shoes.

"YAAH!" He screamed.  
Natsu lied down to the grass filed. I squatted beside him.

"Enjoy cleaning you shoes.."  
I smiled. Then I grab Hisui hand then both of us ran away from then.

You're dead Lucy.

**My greatest dream is starting to be a nightmare.**

* * *

**Its not that perfect as it looks but I tried my best! ^_^ Thanks for reading! please support me by adding this in your favorites and following me.  
****So what do you think on the chapter 2? I guess you already know what will happen on the next chapter.. I want to twist the story hmm. HAHA something just popped on my head WAHAHA. **

**Thanks for reading. Review my story. ^^**


	3. The Start of my Nightmare

A/N** I'm not that perfect I always commit mistakes so anyway thanks for waiting my update :D**

* * *

**The Start of my Nightmare**

**Jellal's Point of View**

"No babe, you play like this" I said while teaching her to play billiard. She looked at me with her flirty black eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Its the usual thing in my everyday.  
Me and Gajeel are having a good in time in our personal..hmm, how can I say this, its like we the FG have this pleasing room that consist a mini bar and the theme of the room was black (we usual hangout when we do cutting classes) so this is like a room for us to do everything we want while were on school, what do you expect to our FG leader.

Gray was listening to music and, our leader?

I turn my gaze to Gajeel and ask "Yo, Gajeel what's wrong with him?" Gajeel and me glanced to Natsu who was furiously playing darts at the corner. Gajeel turned his gaze back to me and made a small laugh.

"I think he was still shock to what that Nerd did to him" We glance to him once more, he was now cursing more loudly while playing.  
"His been like this for hours" Gajeel added.

I smiled.  
I walk my head to our hot tempered leader, I can already feel his dark aura.

I placed my hand in his shoulder.

"Natsu, relax. Why are you so serious?" I said, he looked at me with his 'what-the-hell' look then shove off my hand.  
"Fuck off, can't you see I'm about to explode here? Tch.."  
Its amazing on how can that Nerd piss him like this, everyone was afraid to us and no one dared to talk back, but her.. this is getting interesting.

"Tch! I can't think of any better revenge plan to do to that Nerd who has no proper breeding" He added, I made a small laugh.  
He look at me with his death glare, I stopped but still holding my laugh.  
I don't want my handsome face to be hit by him.

I cleared my throat.  
"You're thinking too much, just do the _'usual'_ way" I said and smiled. He paused a bit, processing the words I just said in his mind.

He smirked.

"That's a great idea Jellal!" He said and sighed in relief.  
**"You're dead Blond Nerd"** followed by a laugh.

I pity her already.

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View**

"Lucy..."  
I open then closed my eyes.

"Lucy its time to go to school"  
I groaned.

Five more minutes please.

**"LUCY!"**

I startled. I went to a sitting position "Dad? you're waking me up and its surprising" I said. While rubbing my eyes.  
He smiled.  
Oh wait he smiled.  
My eyes widen, Its rare to see him smile actually I only see him smile when he has money and the worst of that is when he smile my day turns to be bad day.  
"Lucy, I'm your father of course I will wake you up. You have to hurry or you will be late to school" He replied and smiled again.  
I narrowed my eyes on him.  
"Dad, I don't have any money so stop that I act already." He made a small gasp.  
"Lucy! you're rude! How could you say something like that and why didn't you told me that you're studying at Fairy Tail Academy?"

I raised my eyebrow, so my Dad finally noticed it.

"Lucy that school is full of rich boys maybe you could mar—" I stopped him by using my hand to shut his mouth.  
"Dad, I'm going to take a bath" I said smugly.  
He look at me and smiled again.

When I finished.  
I saw my uniform clean and its linings are perfectly ironed.

"Dad, did you do this to my uniform? Its amazing" I asked while buttoning my blouse.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Lucy breakfast is ready, Oh and I already pack your lunch"

I suddenly felt a cold chill running down to my spine.

Its weird no, like really weird. OMG I'm feeling uneasy am I feeling this because of what I did to that pink haired jerk?  
I feel like bad luck is going to chase me any minute from now. I faced my reflection on the mirror.

Why would I feel uneasy anyway?

FG, tss a bunch of rascals.

But what if they suddenly attack me?

I don't care I will never give up! if its war they want then I declare this as the start!  
I will fight on what I think is right, people might hate me but that's fine!

FG!

**I WON'T GIVE UP TO YOU ALL!**

I was ridding my bike again on the way to school.

I was on my guard and alert for anything might happen.

Since the day I transfer here Its a good thing that students don't mind me at all I mean they just talk to me when they desperately needed something. I was not bullied I'm only invisible to them, and for the record I was the only student here who is a scholar student. I don't feel ashamed on that as a matter of fact I'm proud of it, but Erza is right telling this to students will cause my peaceful life to be destroy because of being bullied.

No one was suppose to notice me and to know who I am. and know one was suppose to know the reason why I'm here to this school, but as I walk my way to my locker everyone's eyes were locked to me they were starting to whisper more loudly. I look at them with a confuse look .

whats wrong with them all of a sudden? From what I know I was an air to them but right now I think the spotlight was on me.

I slowly unlocked my locker and opened it, the people at my back all gasp.

There was a red tag on my locker and it has the FG signature. I glance at the students on my back some of them are laughing but some of them were already keeping their distance.

**"JUNIOR, SECTION A, LUCY HEARTFILLIA THE NEXT TARGET OF THE FG!"**

I glance back at the red tag I took it and drop it to the ground.  
I steeped on it a multiple times.  
"FG, Tss you all don't scare at me!" I said while making faces.

The bell rang.  
I kicked the stupid red tag then ran to my classroom.

The atmosphere in my classroom was the dark all eyes are narrowing on me.  
I noticed that my desk is missing as I look for it, Angel and her tarty followers came to me.

"OMG, Sugar she's brave enough to attend to school" Angel said.  
I ignored her and continued looking for clues to my missing desk.

"You don't belong here so why don't you just drop that courageous act and go home" - Sweet

"She's right get out of here already"- Sugar

**"Oi! There she is!"**

My eyes widen I suddenly felt a urge to run and so I did. I can hear Angel and her tarty followers laughing. A group of bullies are chasing me and the reason? Its obviously because of that red tag, my desk I need to be in my class I don't want my scholarship to be wasted especially now that my father is supporting me.

I stop at the corridor catching my breath. My eyes widen as I saw my desk it was vandalized, then the group of bullies reached me encircled me which made me impossible to escape.

My heart was beating loud but I was doing my best to put on a brave face.

"WHO DID THIS!?" I yelled furiously to them but instead of answering they all laughed.

Urgh! Stupid rich students whats so funny!?

"Answer me! who did th—" I stopped when someone threw an egg at me. My eyes are open widely with and O shape on my mouth. I was about to shout again but then another egg was thrown then another I don't know how many eggs they threw but that lasted for a couple of minutes.

When they stopped throwing I look at them.

"Is that it!? Is that all you got!"

That was a brave act by me, above me was another group off students who poured a bucket of floor on my head. I want to fight back I want to burst out the anger inside me but its like I ran out of energy I look at my uniform while the students are laughing at me.

Dad worked hard to clean and ironed my uniform and look what happened, Urgh I'm feeling guilty I'm feeling stupid because I can't fight back! Damn it. I saw Hisui looking at me but when I glance at her she made a small gasp then turned her back.

All I did after that was to run hiding my tears to everyone.

"Lucy!" I lift my head and saw Erza with her eyes widely open.  
I looked at her, Erza ran to me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"What happen here!? Are you alright!?"

"Yep! I'm alright just got thrown a few eggs but I'm good" I said and forced to smile Its hard to show your weakness to others trust me so instead of crying to her I laugh.

She look at me with her sympathetic eyes.

"Come with me" Erza said, I nod and followed her without hesitation.

* * *

**Jellal's Point Of View**

**"HAHAHA!"** He laughed. He was sitting in the couch, I look at him with amusement.  
He was watching the Nerd being thrown by eggs on the screen. He continues to laugh loudly.

"Gee, I've never seen Natsu laugh like that for a long time" Gajeel said. We were both looking at him while he was still laughing.  
"He was quite entertain to that girl hmm, I think she can last for a week?"  
"No way dude, I think that girl can only survive for three days." Gajeel said I made a small laugh.

"Wanna play bet? if she's gone for next three days that means you win but if she survived for at least one week I win." I said.  
"Fine, if I win you will give me the contact number of your girlfriends in your phone"Gajeel said.

I smiled.

"But if I win you will give me the contact number of the Council President"  
"You mean that red haired girl?" Gajeel asks. I nod.  
"Fine, Fine"

"SSSSH! Fuck that, she won't last neither for one week nor three days she's gonna end this right now! Both of you watch closely as she enters this room with a count of five... four... t-three.. t-ttttw-two... one"

Lucy didn't enter Gajeel and I both hold our laugh.

Natsu clap his hands to make us both silence.

"Of course! Why didn't I thought of that she won't beg her knees in front of me with a look like that HAHA how silly of me."  
Me and Gajeel look at one another then glance back to Natsu, He once again look at the door and do his countdown.

"Ffffive..

Ffffoour...

Th-T-Three..

T-Tttt-two..

O-oo-one"

Me and Gajeel burst into laughter I was almost tearing up, I sighed.

Wah, tears of joy.

Natsu stood up taking his phone on his pocket furiously.

"DA F! WHY DIDN'T THAT NERD CAME HERE TO BEG FORGIVENESS!?" He yelled.

Gajeel and I were still laughing. I felt sorry for Gray, he missed this scene.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! SHIT! FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME! IDIOT!"

Natsu hung up. He continued cursing.

* * *

**Lucy's Point of View**

Erza and I went to the student council room. Since only the two of us are here, and there is a bathroom I took this chance to clean myself. Erza provided me another uniform which I think she bought earlier while I was in the bathroom.

"Uh, Lucy are you sure you don't want to throw this uniform?  
"No! don't" I tell her.  
"Its completely messed up and beside I already gave another uniform to you"  
"Because that uniform means a lot to me" I replied.

I took my uniform and once again remembered my dad who worked hard to clean and ironed it. I'll just have to clean this later.

"Lucy I have a plan that can help you escape bullies"  
My eyes widen. She made a grin to her face and whispered something to my ear.

"Of course I agree!" I told her.  
"Then that settles it! You start tomorrow"

I sighed in relief.

* * *

**A/N I'm reading a lot of Fanfic. stories so I dint update fast, Sorry for my mistakes I will improve (someday) ^^ whaha!Should I even continue this? Haha I'm starting to get lazy so I might.. well it depends**

**Support me by following and adding this to your Favorites :) **

**Thanks for reading my story :D **


	4. Money can't buy?

**A/N sorry for my late update! I've been moved to another room so it took some time for me to right a story, anyway thanks for patiently waiting ^^**

* * *

**Money** **can't buy?**

**Lucy's Point Of View**

"Lucy, meet me after break okay? I'll wait for you at the gymnasium" Erza said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said. Erza smiled at me and went to her way.

Its thanks to her father didn't over reacted when I got home. students here are really full of themselves, I secretly washed my clothes. I don't want him worrying because of me.

AISH! I'm suffering because of that jerk! Urgh!

you'll see what I'm made of FG!

After Erza left, I observe my surrounding looking for any signs of bullies.

_*Looks to left*_

_*Looks to the right*_

No one is here, am I that early or did that stupid FG leader gave up? I sighed in relief.

I walked my way to the library.

I didn't let my guard down, but surprisingly no one appeared. I shrug then entered the library.

I made a small gasp.

My eyes widen.

Books are placed all over the ground, everything was a mess. Do those FG bastards now the meaning of the rule NO LITTERING? Garbage was all around the chairs are also dropped on the ground.

OHMAYGWAD! How did a typhon entered in the library!?

And were the heck is the librarian!?

The library wasn't like this since... wait is this a doing of that jerk? I put my palm on my face.

I should have known, so this what his followers did.

Who can study in this mess? So I took the broom the garbage can and started cleaning.

URGH!

I swear that idiot... calm down Lucy you'll get your revenge.

* * *

**Jellal"s Point Of View**

"Gajeel, Look at him" Gajeel and I both glanced to our pink haired leader. He was sitting on the couch.

"HAHAHA"

He was still laughing while watching the Blond Lucy cleaning the library.

He was still enjoying watching her suffering.

"Isn't she the first one who stands up against the FG" I said

"WHAHA! Guys look at the Nerd! wahaha!" Natsu said.

Gajeel and I glance at each other then shook our head. I sighed, I don't understand what Natsu is thinking anymore.

**beep**

_From: Gray Fullbuster  
__The Game is about to start. The students are all here at the gymnasium._

Gajeel and Natsu also received the same message.

"Shit! I forgot" Natsu said all of us rushed to the locker room.

Gray and the other members of the Fairy Tail basket ball team were already wearing their jersey uniform, we swiftly changed.

We entered with the whole crowd welcoming us, cheering wildly at us.

I searched the crowd for a scarlet haired girl. I want her to see me while I'm still looking hot.

"FAIRY TAIL VS SABERTOOTH"

**Pwwit**

The coach discussed the plan and our strategies, from what I know Sabertooth was also one of those strongest basketball team. Like I care we will defeat them anyway especially that we have Natsu.

The game started.

"THREE POINTS FROM FAIRY TAIL"

The game was intense no one wanted to lose, The score was

Fairy Tail - 30

Sabertooth - 30

This is was the first time that we have a same score with the other team.

**"TIME OUT!"**

"Whats the wrong with you guys?! You all can do better than this!" Scorpio sensei said.

"coach, the team is strong and look at him" Gajeel pointed his finger to Natsu.  
He was still sitting on the bench, He haven't been entered the game and I don't know if he will enter or not.

**Pack**!

"Ah! what the hell coach!" Natsu wined, the coach hit him on the head. "GO THERE AND PLAY BASTARD!" Sensei growled, Yissh it makes me shiver.

Natsu yawns.

"My finger is hurting so, I'll just be seating here until it heals" Natsu said and smiled.

Sensei put his palm on his face.

I sighed seriously he always do what he wants.

"DANG IT! WATER PLEASE!"

"Hai, coach!" and so she entered. She was bringing on her both hands a tray with plastic cups that filled water.

"Oh, Lucy You're our water girl?" I said popping at her side. She looked me on her annoyed look.

"Can't you see by looking?" Lucy replied then continued her way to the coach.

Gajeel and I made a small laugh, this is hilarious, I glance at Natsu.

His eyes widen as Lucy walks to him.

"N-n-nerd?" Natsu said.

"WILL YA SHUT UP!? YOU IDIOT! THANKS TO YOU I HAVEN'T REVIEW ANY OF MY LESSONS!" Lucy shouted.

The coach was impressed while Natsu... He was having an O shape to his mouth.

We all are looking at them.

Natsu stood up picking one cup on Lucy's tray, He drank it all then throws the cup.

Woah, This the first time I see him drinking the offered water. From what I know he was too conservative to drink this kind of drinking water so me Gray, Gajeel the other team players and even the coach is surprise.

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View**

Natsu took a one plastic cup filled with water on my tray and drank it all.

Yep, I'm the water girl in today's game, this was the advice of Erza.

MY PURPOSE WAS TO AVOID BULLIES but what a small world the devil was in front of me.

Unbelievable

After drinking, Natsu threw the plastic cup on his back. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Hey! You're suppose to be a model to the students! Just look on what you just did! THERE IS A TRASH CAN BESIDE YOU! Are you that stupid that you can't even manage to shoot it there!?"

He looked me with his death glare.

You think I'll just shut my mouth and ignore this bastard!? I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT bwahaha!

"I do what I WANT" Natsu said he was showing no emotion on his face.

Tss.

_'I do what I want'_ my face! Jerk!

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY PERSON in this school get that!?" I said pointing my index finger to his face.

"You dare talk back to me" Natsu said. Okay everyone's eyes were now looking at us. He was now eyeing me with his' I'll-Kill-you' glare.

I made a sarcastic smile.

"are you threatening me? A person who can't shoot right is threatening me? Tss" I said with my annoyed voice.

He took off his black leather jacket then threw into my face.

"Hey!" I complained. I look at him he was now wearing a jersey. He was still looking at me.

"After I win this game. You're dead Blond Nerd!" Natsu said as he was now walking to the court.

**Pwwit..**

The players gathered

Sensei Scorpio, made a wide grin. His team mates and the students started cheering.

_'Go fa-fa Natsu!'_  
_'Natsu my loves!'_

PLEASE PEOPLE!

"Nice work Lucy" Jellal said while smiling at me I rolled my eyes. He laughs then ran his way to the court.

I glance at Natsu, now he was looking at crowd with his killer smile. I shook my head and gave his leather jacket to his team mate.

OMGE, HE IS SO FULL OF HIMSELF!

He was giving flying kisses to all the girls that were madly cheering him.

The game started. My ears are about to bleed

The cheering in this gymnasium is annoying. I gave the other Fairy Tail team players a cold water drink.

"ANOTHER THREE POINTS FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

'NICE SHOOT NATSU!'

'GO! FAIRY TAIL!'

I glance at Natsu, He was smirking I looked to my left to my right and at my back is he referring to me? He was now doing an ' I'am watching you' gesture to me. I rolled my eyes.

He shoots again, Wait... He said I'm dead after he wins this game. What does he mean by that? Gosh what if he will bully me in front of this people?

I look at the time the game is about to finish. Kya! I need to escape! I can't stay here while that stuck-up person is still near to me.

"LUCCCY!" I saw Erza running to me, when she reached me she placed his left hand on my shoulder catching her breath.

"Erza! I need to go there is a.. ahm.. an Emergency.. Haha.. yeah I need to go!" I said. Erza raised her eye brow.

I ran to the nearest exit.

"Be careful!" Erza shouted. I turned my glance at Natsu while running.

He was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

OMG RUN LUCY! RUUUN!

I observe my surrounding few students are around the school buildings

"THERE SHE IS! CATCH HER!"

I searched for that voice.

I saw a group of men running to me.

Men in black on action slash kidnappers

RUN LUCY!

HWAAAH SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Omge, I don't usual play Temple Run but I'm experiencing it now.

"WAIT MISS!" Shouted by Men in black 1. I ignored it and continued running.

**BUMP**

Okay its the end of my life, grabs my left arm another one grabs by right all them are circling me

I used my remaining strength and kick his 'organ' He screamed with pain as he fell on the ground holding it.

Hihihi

I was still struggling then someone on the back puts a handkerchief on my face then the next thing I know I was already unconscious.

* * *

_'put some cream on this part'  
__'Oh and this too'  
__'a little bit of this in here'_

I slowly open my eyes adjusting my sight. Where the heck am I? from what I know I was kidnapped.

My eyes widen.

I was surrounded by woman, I was lying down and a white towel was the only thing that covers my body.

I struggle and

"WAAAAAH! DON'T YA TOUCH MEEE!"

After a hour of shouting and screaming...

"Ms. Heartfillia please processed in this room, 'He' is been waiting waiting for you" says the Butler.

Where am I exactly? and is this the mansion of the president? If it is why would they dress me up so elegantly? Arranged my hair and put some make up on my face?

WHAT AM I DOING HERE ANYWAY!?

The Butler as I think it is, opened the door revealing a pink haired evil cruel bastard.

plus,

He was wearing a jersey uniform.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

I asked him, Natsu slowly turned around (with style) to me. I glared my eyes on him.

"Woah, you look like a human Nerd" He said smirking, he walked his way to me.

"What!? I'm a hu- Urgh! Wah! Are you stalking me? Is that the reason your here!?"

I said, He stop when he was near at me then laughs.

I rolled my eyes.

"This whole place is mine"

"What!? This whole place!? This is the owned by the president!" I protest.

"This mine Nerd, I own this not the fucking president"

I sighed. His living room is even bigger than our whole house.

That's it I'm leaving this place.

I turned and started walking to the exit.

"Hey! I have something to show you Nerd" He's hands are placed on the both sides of my shoulder. Natsu pulled me making me see my reflection at the mirror.

My eyes widen.

is this me!? I can't even recognize myself I was perfectly dress but why? is Natsu the reason why I'm like this? Lucy isn't it obvious.

"We look perfect for each other" Natsu said while looking at me and I look at him with my 'Are-you-crazy-' look.

"I know you like me so just admit it" He said and smirked. I pushed him and took a step backwards.

"Are you stupid!?"

"Fine, you can call me your boyfriend when no one is looking at us"

"Who told you that!? I never said I like you idiot!" I said smugly.

"Look at yourself. didn't you know that it cost me ten thousand for that!?"

I once again look at myself at mirror.

OMGE T-tt-ten T-tth-thousand!? I can already pay all of our debts with that kind of amount.

"Look I can do this to you everyday just admit your feelings to me right now"

I took off the necklace on my neck and threw it to him. He glared his eyes on me.

"I DON'T NEED THIS!" I said then I took off this black bracelet and these accessories I'm wearing. I threw them all at him.

"What are you thinking!? You can't just buy everything you want with money!" I yelled.

"So tell me what can money can't buy?" Natsu asked. I position myself.

"LUCY KICK!" I hit him at his left cheek.

He looked while he was now lying on the floor while holding his left cheek.

BAM

Jellal and Gajeel entered the room and of course the both of them looked shock to what I just did. I turned my gaze back to Natsu.

**"WHERE IS MY UNIFORM!"**

* * *

He deserves it!

Not just that I need to plan another revenge!

I took off his elegant dress and I'm now walking to his parking area while wearing my uniform and high heels.

"I'M NOT JUST A 'THING' THAT YOU CAN BUY JERK!"

I took off the high heels I'm wearing then threw them. I maybe poor but still I have dignity.

How could he to say that money can buy everything I mean that's stupid.

**Beep beep**

I startled and jump out. I turned back and glared my eyes to the man ridding a white motorbike.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

He slowly took off his helmet then made a small laugh.

I don't know why but, my anger was starting to disappear because of him.

He combed his raven hair using his fingers.

"What are you doing here?"He asks.

"U-uu-uhmm"

He sighs. He took something on his bag and threw it to me.

"Wear those people might think your crazy walking barefoot"

I stared at the shoes he gave at me.

"Gray can I ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Can money buy everything?" I asked then pouted.

What if Natsu is right? I was planning another revenge but what if he is- Argh! Lucy stop thinking like that!

"Air!" Gray snapped.

I smiled to him.

"Wah, you're right! Why didn't I thought of that"

both of us laugh. Air! so Natsu is wrong! Wahahaha! Watch what my power can do Natsu Dragneel!

"Gray I need to borrow your pocket knife"

"Huh? Your weird" Gray said then giving the pocket knife to me.

BWAHAHAHA

**MY GREATEST PLAN!**

PREPARE YOURSELF BWAHAHA

* * *

**SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES!  
Please Follow and add my story to your Favorites **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Your one and only maid

I KNOW Its a very very long update and I'm sorry for that. AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I THINK EVEN THIS is full of mistakes but I thank those people who still read it.

I want to thank: Dark Mystique( I know haven't have enough time to edit xD) .com, Dark Rayuki, FuckingAwesome123, dianaloveanime,Crazy Shortie, and the other people who followed and review my story thankiee guys I continued this because of your supports. And my other story also has comments I also want to continue it haha anyway take care XD

* * *

Previous: I stared at the shoes he gave at me. "Gray can I ask you something" I asked. "What is it?" He replied. "Can money buy everything?" I asked then pouted. What if Natsu is right? I was planning another revenge but what if he is- Argh! Lucy stop thinking like that! "Air!" Gray snapped. I smiled to him. "Wah, you're right! Why didn't I thought of that" both of us laugh. Air! so Natsu is wrong! Wahahaha! Watch what my power can do Natsu Dragneel! "Gray I need to borrow your pocket knife" "Huh? Your weird" Gray said then giving the pocket knife to me. BWAHAHAHA MY GREATEST PLAN! PREPARE YOURSELF BWAHAHA

**Your one and only maid**

**Jellal's POV**

I was about to eat the vanilla cake until,

"Pffffft. Hahaha"

I heard our Leader (Natsu Dragneel) laughing at the corner without no reason at all. He just started laughing by himself, god is he going crazy?

"Natsu? What's so funny?**"** I can't help to ask.

"Aren't you suppose to be in a bad mood because of that Nerd did to your Ferrari? Like come on it was obvious that **she did it**." Gajeel added also confuse about what's happening. I never thought a gangster like him would laugh wildly like this.

"Of course I know its her. Haha its just funny how she express her love for me."

Oh. He was so happy today his attitude was the cause of the storm outside.

Wait, what did he just said?

"Expressing your love?" I questioned him. Natsu smirks and looked at us.

I raised my eyebrow, can I go out? I look stupid, Perhaps Gajeel can handle Natsu on his own.

"Both of you are weird, You guys suppose to be love experts, both of you don't even understand how the hell that Nerd is expressing her love for me. Just think, why would she waste her time doing things that I hate? Pfft.. Its just because she is too shy to say her love feelings for me. So she pretends to hate me to hide her true feelings. But hell no, I noticed it too well." Natsu continued to laugh.

Gajeel and I pitted our leader.

Gajeel patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Wow you noticed it." Gajeel said, and I think it was only I who noticed it sarcastic.

Gray wasn't even here, he missed another hilarious scene of Natsu again.

I will make Natsu's love story more interesting. Heh, Its been awhile since I played this kind of game. I'll ready my cards, this is exciting.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I'm once again stepping at hell or my suppose to be dream school.

Remember your goal Lucy. YOUR GOAL my mind said motivating me. Of course I will, I have to keep resisting this crap and suffering just to be graduated, even if it takes to kill the professor, fight with students or even talk back to those FG (FairyTail Gangsters)

I haven't seen Hisui since that day when the bullies started to chase me. Erza has been too busy because of being the student council president. So its just me, everything is gonna be alright I'm used being alone anyway.

_"OHMY Here they come!"_

_"THE FG! WAHH NATSU-KUN IS SO DREAMY"_

_"THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY! KYAA SENPAI NOTICE MEHH"_

**OH PLEASE! SHUT UP PEOPLE**! My mind demands. I don't care if they are coming this or that way, I don't even care that they exist. Wait wait, I glance at Natsu and saw him narrowing he's eyes on me. Gosh, did he knew that I was the one who stab his Ferrari tires? All I know is... OH WAIT, I FORGOT GRAY"S KNIFE, so it was obviously Gray who told them that it was me. I put my palm on my face.

_Stupid stupid stupid_.

There is only one thing to do and that is to run...

I turned around, positioning myself, but what the eff! Fangirls just keep popping out of nowhere like mushrooms. How could I possibly escape if they keep jumping, giggling and blocking my way? THIS IS MADNESS.

I glance once more to the FG, they stopped when a girl with too much make up on her face walked at the front of Natsu.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Ella, The Mayor's daughter nice to meet you" The 'Ella girl' said waiting Natsu to shake her hand, but instead of doing that. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a sh*t, go away ugly b*ch"

All of students around them started to laugh saying...

_"Tch, pathetic cheap slut"_

_"HAHA ugly HAHA"_

I want to help her out, but I found this as a chance to escape and run.  
So I did.

When I'm finally away I sighed.  
Yeah, I admit Natsu is handsome,  
he has a wealthy family and a powerful business and when you look at him,  
He was just perfect.  
Which is the reason why I truly despise him. let me emphasize it I HATE HIM.

His attitude the way he act its all too evil he live too carelessly like a spoiled brat that came from hell.

Honesty no one I mean **NO ONE** can stand his attitude.

I really don't know why people in this school keep on praising him instead of ignoring him, like why would you fall in love to someone like him?

He is too proud of himself, he doesn't think of anyone's feeling except himself and the members of the FG. So tell me...

"WHY DO GIRLS KEEP FALLING INLOVE TO BAD BOYS?"  
I keep on saying this on myself its a good thing student in this school ignores me they wont tease me for being crazy.

The bell rang so I rushed my way to the classroom.  
When I entered, My classmates were already there, laughing with my Professor.  
Why are they laughing at me again? I raised my eyebrow.

"Lucy are you a part of the game called "Plants vs Zombies" The Prof said. I adjust my glasses. HAHA very funny I should die laughing.

I put my palm on my face.  
I'am stressed out because of midterms and bullies so what do you expect will I look?

I don't care about this anymore, I can't waste my time dealing with them.

At Lunch time, I went to the Library, yeah I always eat my packed lunch at the Library its just because it was quiet and peaceful no bullies no noisy students no FG. Besides I can't even buy food that cost more than my allowance so why bother?

When class is dismiss, I walk to the parking lot grabbing my bike and on the way to home. No one (except this morning) had been bullied me lately. My life was peaceful this afternoon it was scary, something bad is going to happen.

Wah! Lucy why are you thinking stuff like this? Maybe that bastard (Natsu) has been tired bullying you, or maybe he admits defeat because of what I did to him this morning? HA! Maybe he is just surprise that a commoner like me can fight back to a jerk like him.

I sighed in relief. I park my bike outside the Love and Lucky Cafe where I work here as a for a part time job.

"Oh Lu-chan you're early today" Levy-chan greeted me and smiled.  
"No bullies.." I replied. Levy looked at me with her sympathetic eyes.  
"Lu-chan, If that school keeps on making you suffer, you should quit." Levy said and sighed.  
"Quit? You know I can't do that Levy-chan" I said to her and wink.

After a few hours of working.  
I ride my bike all the way to home.  
Its the season of fall it was a bit cold but relaxing,  
Another day has been accomplished.

I thought this chapter will end as peacefully as this but..

**"LUCY HEARTFILLIA"**

I reached our apartment.  
I put down my bike and saw my clothes and stuffs on the ground.  
WHAT HAPPEN.  
Their were three men standing outside and of course the one who shouted is not other than the Landlord.

**"LEAVE AT ONCE"** The Landlord demanded.

"Wait, what are you saying? Where is my Dad?"  
"5 months have passed and still you haven't payed your rent. And your Dad? I don't know, maybe he ran away knowing he can't pay your debts."

I ran inside the apartment, wishing that, what the Landlord had said is a lie.

Everything is empty. My Dad, I don't know where he is.  
No notes, no traces of him.  
Why did he just leave me like this? Wah! Everything is just great.

**"LEAVE NOW LUCY"**

"FINE!" I shouted annoyingly.  
The Landlord and those three men leaves me alone while I'm picking my clothes at the ground.  
After packing I looked at the time.

"5:27 pm" I hope the cafe isn't close yet.

I rode my bike again once more back to the cafe.  
When I reached my destination. I saw Fred about to close the door. I ran to him leaving my bike.

"FRRREEED!" I shouted while catching my breath.

He turns around and waved his hand.

"My My My Lucy, where are you going?" Fred asked.  
He notice the bags I was bringing.  
Maybe I should live in the moon? Hell I just don't have any family or relatives to rely on except my father.

Since my father had 'left' me. The cafe is my only chance.

I explained to him what happen to my sad life about the apartment and my Dad.

"So, I really need your help" I said desperately.  
"Hmm. If that's the case then I should offer you this job that I know"  
"Heh? If you're thinking about me being a prostitute or a drug pusher never mind"

Fred raised his eyebrow and looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, Baka, I won't offer any illegal jobs on you. This job is somehow like a personal maid of a famous wealthy family."

I let his words process in my mind. A personal maid of a wealthy family? Hmm.

"How much will it pay?" I asked.

"15 thousand a month plus free weekly bedroom" He said with a smirk on his face. My eyes widen

"HWHHAT!? 15 t..th...thousand where the hell is the location of this magical place!?"

Fred gave me the location, and so there I'am rushing and actually panicking.

I opened the gate. I know I entered without even pushing the doorbell I can't help it geez I'm excited.

"WOAH" My eyes widen.  
I swear I've seen this place before I just forgot where.  
But gods its huge like huge... At the middle there was this beautiful fountain, there were trees around making the mansion look more beautiful at sight.

"Uhm, excuse me Ms?" I shook my head.  
EARTH TO LUCY.  
Because of me being totally amazed I did not notice the maid in front of me.  
She was wearing that cute black and white uniform.

"Ahh. Hehe ahmm a.. Hi, I was applying for being a personal maid" I said stammering my words.

"Follow me" she said and smiled, and so I did.

I entered at the back door of the mansion. I observed the paintings hanging on the wall while I was following her. The maid stop on infront of the door, she knocked and open it before she enter she gaze back at me and said.

"Wait here" and I nod. After awhile she came out telling me to enter.  
I slowly walked inside, nervous? Yes I am.  
It was a study room. A man was standing near at the window while reading a book he was wearing a suit and tie he has a red her and from what I can see he's in 40's. He glanced at me.

"H.. hi" I manage to say while I'm waving my hand.  
ALL RIGHT PEOPLE HUMILATION MODE. He closed the book he was reading and sat putting his hands on his desk.

I gulp.

"Finally someone once again have tried to apply for this job.** I hope you will be the last one**.." I raised my eyebrow what does he mean by that?

"What is your name dear?"

"L..Lucy Heartfillia" I said.

"Let me remind you this being a personal maid of my son is not easy. It was never been even me at this point its not easy being his father. Sign this contract here" He said pointing at contract I grab my pen at my pocket and signed it.

"Uhm Sir. Can I ask your name?" I asked. While turning back my gaze on him. He took the contract and said.

"I'm Igneel Dragneel nice to meet you Lucy Heartfillia" He said and smirk.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry for the mistakes review and follow until the next chapter. :D


End file.
